For certain applications, slightly deflated tires perform better than fully inflated ones. Currently, tire deflation is achieved through a trial and error process. Air is released from the tire then the pressure within the tire is measured. This repeats until the desired lower pressure is reached. This method is inefficient, is time-consuming, and compromises the accuracy of the pressure desired.